Notes and Letters
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: ON HOLD! sorry. Senritsu is a girl with no parents and a passion for music, but can her warm soul melt the heart of the Vice President? KyoyaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One!**

I gulped as I stared at the door to the third music room at Ouran High School.

This is where the rumored Host Club resided and it was also the place that my older cousin was currently wasting her time at.

I lightly knocked on the door, expecting to be thrown out before I even stepped foot into the room.

The door opened to reveal a blond haired by in a knight's costume.

"Ah, what do we have here? A new customer?" he said out loud. I blushed, looked down at my feet, and then shook my head no.

"I-I'm here to g-get my cousin, Tokoyo Mugon," I stuttered. The boy shoved a rose into my face and started pelting me with flattery.

"A-ah, c-could you please ba-ack away?" I asked him. He kept on going as if he didn't hear me.

Suddenly I felt hands drag me away from the blond boy. Surprised I glanced at my rescuers.

It was a pair of twins with orange hair. "A-arigato gozaimasu," I murmured quietly. The two boys examined me closely as I blushed under their gazes.

Without warning, two hands (attached to two arms) pulled the twins to the floor to get to me.

"**Senritsu!** What on Earth are you doing here?! In the Host Club of all places?!" my older cousin yelled at me.

"Gomen nasai, Mugon-san, demo Aunt Shizuka wanted me to inform you that your sixteenth birthday party will be held three weeks from now. She wants you to go home to start preparations that include deciding the theme of your party, picking a gown, making a list of guests, etc."

At the mention of 'party' Mugon was out the door before I finished. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Ano, gomen nasai. I shouldn't have bothered you all," I said as I edged my way out of the room. Suddenly my back connected to something solid.

My head rose up to meet the stare of a very tall guy with black spiky hair. "Aha...gomen ne," I said shakily. He nodded and then moved out of my way.

From the corner of my eyes I could see girls shooting me evil looks.

I nervously chuckled and then lightly said sayonara. Without a moments hesitation I sprinted out of the third music room.

Once I was a safe distance away from the Host Club I sighed and sat on the floor.

Most people here at Ouran High School wouldn't even dream of sitting on the hallway floor, but I couldn't care less what they thought. After all, I'm already a shy and reserved social outcast.

After a few minutes I stood up and dusted myself off. I glanced at the large clock that was positioned outside the window.

"Hm, almost time for my music practice to begin. I better get going," I told myself.

Happily humming a tune, I reached into my dress pocket for my competition song. Nothing was in the right pocket or my left pocket.

My song was gone.

The only question was: where was it?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes and Letters**

**Chapter Two**

"Take a deep breath and stay calm, Senritsu! This is the last time you'll have to walk through these doors. Fighting!" I said to myself. I was at the doors of the third music room, again. Not by choice mind you.

I just had a hunch that somehow my sheet music found its way out of my pocket and into the hands of one of the Host Club members. And when I find who took it I will crush their, ahem…well you get the idea.

Okay, so who am I kidding?

Once I figure out who has my music I will quietly walk out of the third music room and one to my music practice. I'm too timid to do anything. Plus there will be a horde of girls chasing me through Ouran Academy.

Not my idea of fun.

Taking my own advice, I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Key word there being _tried_.

Opening the doors I was once again bombarded with rose petals. Only this time the Host Club members were dressed differently. They all had similar Ancient Egyptian garbs on. And if I had noticed, I would have seen that the Host Club members were looking **hot**. Not that I noticed.

Anyway, moving on.

"Oh, it's you. You were just here," Haruhi stated plainly. With a blush I nodded and looked at my shoes. Which were just as ugly as the dress mind you.

"I came here to see if any of you have come across a piece of sheet music. So have any of you?"

Tamaki looked in deep concentration while Haruhi just shook his head. The twins shrugged their shoulders and continued their conversation with the girls at their table. Mori and Honey both gave me a blank look. That left only Kyouya-senpai.

"You should ask Kyouya-senpai. He's in the back room over there," Haruhi directed me. I was starting to like Haruhi. He was very nice, well nice enough to me.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Haruhi-san." I bowed and walked towards the back room.

"Ano, Kyouya-senpai. Are you in here? Kyouya-senpai?" I called out into the room. Suddenly Kyouya was next to me with his clip board. "Hai, nan desu ka?"

"Ano, have you seen my sheet music? It's titled _Good-bye Days_."

"Do you mean this? It fell out of your pocket when you ran away." Kyouya held up my music. A smile lit my face. "Hai! Arigato gozaimasu! Hotoni, I mean it," I said to him.

With that I grabbed my music and raced to my music lesson. "Sayonara, Senpai!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one is so bad and short. After this they will be better. Also, today I found out that "board" has an "a" in it. The whole time I though it was spelled "bord." Silly me. Thank you Violet, for telling me! Also, again, thank you all who reviewed! You guys are the sole reason I wrote this chapter! Thank you very much!

Lately I have been watching these very good dramas and movies that you should check out on YouTube.

**Smiling Pasta**- A Taiwanese drama about a girl who has a "love curse". She can't keep a relationship for more than three months. When she knocks her mug off of her rof and onto a super stars car, things just get worse. It is a very cute and funny drama that has a bit of a sad side to it. Not all of the characters are what they seem. Plus I love Cyndi!

**Hana-Kimi**- A Taiwanese drama based off of the Japanese manga Hana-Kimi. It is about a girl who dresses up as a guy to go to an all boys school so that she can meet her idol. She gets into all sorts of trouble and even has the school "nurse" runing away from her. It is too funny to pass up!

**Full House**- A South Korean drama about a girl whose friends leaves her stranded in China and then steal everything she owns. Even her house! When she finally makes it back to Korea she is basically forced into a contract marrige with the super star Lee Young (at least I think that's his name...I forgot.). This story is very good and it makes you want to beat the characters over the head.

**1 Litre of Tears**- A Japanese drama of a girl who has an illness. Besides that I don't know. I've only seen part of the first episode, but it seems very good. Plus it has Matsuyama Kenichi in it. He is the man who plays L in Death Note Dead or Alive and Death Note 2: The Last Name. Also he plays Shin in the first Nana movie. He is so handsome!

**Duelist**- This movie is very good, but kind of hard to follow. It is set back when there were lords and all that stuff. A female detective is trying to solve a case and bring the criminal to justice. When she thinks she has found him she wishes she hadn't. They fall in love yet don't. It is very confusing, but it is still a very good movie.

**Goong-** This is your basic Cinderella story that has been twisted. It is cute, but could have been better. It is a must see though.

The end!


End file.
